Nicktoons: They've Orded a Sequel
This is a sequel to Nicktooned Together and a little of the other games. This will have all characters playable on the previous games. Nicktoons, Hetelia characters, Cereal Mascots, and guest stars. This is another half movie/half game. This is another adult-situated game. Plot It started off with the writers that created a lot of pages, starting from Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot, they've ran out of ideas for another sequel. So they've cancelled the series, then the evil syndicate and the Network Head wanted revenge on the heroes by erasing them. Meanwhile, there's a party at Spongebob's house, where everybody's drunk. Where the heroes was running around, having sex, etc. Then while Nia's drunk, she falls in love with Good/Bad Cop, then Emily gets angry and got into a fight with Nia. Then the next day, everybody gets undrunk, then all of a sudden, the syndicate busted in and kidnapped some Nicktoons and turned them into Pictonianbots/Oozoidbots/Mawgubots/Toybots. Then King Pictonian says "See ya, bitches". King Pictonian, Bowser, and the Network Head teamed up for revenge on the Nicktoons. Then the Nicktoons goes on a long adult journey. As ISRAEL tries to rase them, but Ice Cube saves them. Then while walking in the woods, they talked about the 2 creators and how there all oing to get erased. As they are being chased, they accidently run over Panda Guy, and Where-are-my-pants? guy comes but when ISRAEL tries to throw an eraser bomb, she accidently erased WAMP guy and Panda Guy's dead body.The Nicktoons run into Emmet and Madeline and says they found Gizmo. They say they are chased by Gremlins and join the Nicktoons to get out of here to run from the army of Gremlins. TBA Playable Characters Spongebob Patrick Danny Timmy Jimmy Tak Frankie Jason Nia Kermit the Frog Gizmo Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Alfred F.Jones Arthur Kirkland Francis Bonnefoy Wang Yao Ivan Braginski Romano Emily Jones Madeline Williams Ice Cube Chris Tucker Kevin Hart Haruhi Suzumiya Mikuru Asahina Yuki Nagato Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit Eeyore Kanga Roo Wander Mr.Peabody Sherman Rocky Bullwinkle Emmet Wyldstyle Good/Bad Cop Benny Uni-Kitty Tony the Tiger Lucky the Lepurchaun Trix Rabbit Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Honey Nut Cheerios Bee Count Chocula Franken Berry Boo Berry Captain Crunch Sugar Bear Toucan Sam Quisp Alien Mario Donkey Kong Link Samus Aran Kirby Fox Pikachu Pit Olimar and Pikmins Luigi Peach Toon Link Sonic Marth Zelda Lucario Diddy Kong Villager Mega Man Wii Fit Trainer Rosilina Luma Little Mac TBA Unlockables Stages Bosses Plankton Vlad Plasmius Beautiful Georgeous Sean Crocker Traloc Noodman Lord Business The Backson Dr. Neo Cortex Ripto Enderdragon Judge Doom Randall Spider Gremlin Lord Hater Kang and Kodos Bloody Kenny Time Cop Reggie Professor Calamitous and the Magophoidbot Blake Luciano Suck-my-Taint Girl ISRAEL King Pictonian, The Network Head, and Bowser Giga Bowser Exclusive Characters Rabbids (Xbox 360) Boogerman (3DS) Yoshi (Wii U) Anime Kenny (PS4) Daenerys Targaryen (Pre-Order w/Any Console) Nicktoons: They've Orded a Sequel cutscenes